The Hunt
by MCrind
Summary: Grimmy has some new prey. But this time, the prey is more than just a meal. GrimmIchi, Yaoi. Please Don't flame. It's rude.
1. Prologue

Hello,

I'm M. Crind (yes, not McRind...then I'd feel like a McDonald's sandwich or something.....) I was just kind of....out of it when I put in my user name, but hey, it happens.

This is my first fan fiction (Hell, it's my first serious writing attempt too!), so I, of course, appreciate any and all feedback, provided it isn't rude or narrow minded.

Warnings: This is Yaoi (BoyxBoy), and it will, eventually, get graphic(Lemons!). There will be profanity (Because Grimmy's just so wonderfully profane!) and probably violence.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but a laptop, some manga and a pretty horrible sense of humor. Notice how I didn't say Bleach or any characters of.

**--- --- --- --- ---**

Eyes watched the sleeping body as it rose and fell rhythmically in a slow, unhurried tempo under the covers. A breeze blew lazily through the partially opened window, causing the room's occupant to shift slightly, adjusting to the cool wind. The predatory eyes continued, unaffected by the breeze, the vigil that they had begun hours ago when the moon had finally emerged from behind clouds that had hid it's presence through the sunset and the early hours of night. There were no noises to distract the figure that stood outside the window, none but the slow inhale and the relaxed exhale of breath which came from the sleeping figure whose body was completely covered by the blankets; chaotic orange hair emerged at the head of the bed, the unruly locks resting against a pillow, face pointed towards the ceiling. Even in sleep the same scowl still haunted his face, the watcher could see that from his vantage point, although it regressed to a less intense version of the frown and creased eyebrows. Instead of anger, there appeared an expression of someone deep in thought.

A new breeze blew, stronger this time, which ruffled and teased the loose jacket that the observer had donned previously. As this watcher felt the iciness that this spring wind still carried, he looked to the sky and noticed how the deep navy hue had faded to a paler gray-blue, one where the stars that had shone brilliantly no more than an hour past had become pale imitations of their former brilliance against the threat of the first golden rays of morning. The sudden chill had caused him to shudder briefly, due to the shortness of his jacket and the mere unexpectedness of such a chill, making him cross his arms across his chest as his piercing blue eyes sought out the one who would soon become his prey, hands in the junction of his arm and upper body, to ward off the invading frostiness that embraced his almost bare torso. As the jacket fluttered in the wind, the scar that marred the muscular chest of the man, if he could be called that, stretched from the bottom right of the stomach to the upper left shoulder. With no more notice than a slight breeze caused by rapid movement from the initial spot a few body lengths above the house to the intruders' new location in the boy's room.

The window was now open fully, indicating the means by which the room had been entered, and now the man stood by the foot of the bed, a hand in his hair, light blue and even more unruly than that of the boy who lay unaware in the land of dreams, considering his next course of action. Before him lay the perfect challenge, someone who was strong, but not stronger than him. An equal, or at least, a potential equal; someone who could take it, and give it back almost as strong, someone who would ultimately submit after the delicious competition for dominance. The dominance that he was sure he would win. _'Fuck. I can't….yet.'_ The frown on his face slowly elevated into a neutral, thoughtful expression that very few people imagined was even possible on the spectators face. _'Well, I might not be able to take action, but that doesn't mean that I can't have some fun now…'_

Two steps later, the man was at the head of the bed, an arm's length away from the sleeping face. A smirk grew on his face as he bent down, his face almost touching the others', feeling their breath mingle in the small area that separated them. His left hand gently, but firmly, took the smooth chin of the boy and angled it towards him as he bent down, lowering his lips met sleeping ones. Gently, so as not to wake the other, he separated the lips with his own and slid his tongue into the depths of the warm mouth and ran it around the edges. He savored the texture of the inner cheeks, moving slowly before he began to disengage, taking a final moment to suck on the dormant tongue quickly, firmly and possessively before he released the kiss, his hand still on the chin of the sleeper.

Now the taste of his prey would linger in his mouth and memory, making the end of the hunt so much more desirable in the mind of the hunter. The boy responded unexpectedly to both the entrance and the exit of the tongue, groaning as their mouths connected, moaning as they disconnected, which caused Grimmjow to smirk again as his withdrew his hand from the boy's face, and broke the fragile and glistening string of saliva that continued to connect them as he headed towards the window. He moved quickly, his feet silent against the floor, so he could go somewhere outside of the town where he didn't have to worry about all the attention that a gargantua would receive from the shinigami in the area. Taking one last look at his prey, a strange glint entered the Sexta Espada's eyes and his mouth quirked into a maniacal smile "Don't worry Ichi, next time you'll be awake to enjoy it…" With that, he pushed himself out of the window and disappeared as the boy known as Ichigo Kurosaki began to stir as morning officially broke over Karakura town.

'_And that's when I'll make you mine.'_

_--- --- --- --- ---  
_

When Ichigo had awoken, the first thing he noticed was that his window was open, effectively dropping the temperature of his room to one that only penguins would appreciate. The second was the fact that he had saliva on his cheek, but he dismissed that as his semi-regular drooling habit (gross, right?). The third was that his mouth felt like it had been coated in something and tasted odd. Not to say that it was a bad taste, but it was most definitely odd. He swirled his tongue around his mouth, trying to salvage an idea of _what_ exactly the mysterious taste could be. That was when he noticed the fourth and, by far, most interesting phenomena. Under the covers, at roughly the point where his two legs meet, there loomed a rather painful and obvious tent-like structure. This was unusual for several reasons; the first being that this erection was so strong that it hurt, an experience that our favorite strawberry was sure he'd remember had he felt it previously, the second being that it was just unusual for him to wake up with a hard on, at all. Normally, had his dream been one of a sexual nature, he would wake up to find a stain in those tight ass-hugging boxers he wore under whatever he had fallen asleep in.

Giving his erection an unreadable look, Ichigo moved to prop himself up on his elbows, and sighed as he leaned on them and his pillow. He stayed like that for a few minutes, not really thinking at all, with his eyebrows pinched together and his eyes glazed over. Finally noticing that his alarm had been going off for the past five minutes and that he hadn't made a single move to turn it off, he reached to the nightstand on the side of his bed and turned it off, his orange hair appearing even brighter as the sunlight from the window enveloped it. After tripping the switch on the clock, Ichigo continued his movement out of bed, pausing to stretch before he continued to the shower, giving another quick glare to his arousal before he shuffled awkwardly out of his room muttering.

"Look, as glad as I am to see you, this cannot be a good sign."

--- --- --- --- ---

So? How was it? Do you want more, or should I stop and never try again?

I'll try for a twice a month update schedule if anyone wants more, but I have very little idea of what's going to happen next, so ideas/suggestions/corrections on incorrect information are appreciated.


	2. Chapter 1

Hi there! I wasn't going to post this until Saturday, but I had some inspiration yesterday and today, and I told myself that if the scanlation/translation of the manga was out while I was still up, I'd post the next chapter, which it did!

I'm shocked by how long this chapter is (3,163 words not counting my ramblings! I was just happy I got over 1,500)

I was excited about it....

So, thanks to all of you who reviewed! You're all amazing! (I've discovered I love responding to reviews, so I might start shamelessly asking for reviews, but not in this chapter)

I apologize that a portion of this is not my work, but I was trying to work within the manga's plot lines, and some overlapping was needed.

I don't own Bleach (characters or plot), unless it is for removing stains from my laundry.

---------------------------

In a large black and white room, Arrancar had gathered, and were now dispersing, traveling down the long, winding halls of Los Noches to their respective destinations. For many of them, the events that had just taken place were a source of humor and great satisfaction. Their uncharacteristic chatter only served to emphasize how large and cavernous the room was, the small, tinny noises slowly filtering towards the lone figure who remained in the room.

"It was obvious that Grimmjow would do something like this eventually," A strange, pink haired man with glasses stated, his voice strangely effeminate and grating; "all my research suggested it."

"SHUT THE HELL UP, FRUITCAKE!"

Those who were used to his random and baseless claims just walked past him, leaving him standing behind the throng of Arrancars. He didn't have to be watching to know who had shouted at him. He knew that it was Nnoitra. A strange look came into his eyes, and his glasses were briefly illuminated by the artificial sunlight before he turned the other way with a strained smile on his face, already plotting his revenge.

-------------------------

Grimmjow lay motionless on his stomach; the stump that still remained of his arm was slowly diffusing a thick red blot into the farthest corners of his sloppy, but pristinely white blankets. His face and body were still covered in his blood, the dark crimson liquid contrasting sharply with his unkempt blue hair; he wore the scars as a reminder, as an award that he had received from fighting one that was worthy to be called prey, worthy to be called _his _prey. His eyes were only marginally open, staring at the wall opposite of his bed, the normally piercing light blue clouded over, as his thoughts strayed from his surroundings to his mind. _'Shit, this hurts like a bitch .I can't even fuckin' move.' _This point was proven as he struggled to twist his body so his left side made no contact with any other surface, and barely bit back a harsh roar of pain_. 'Oh, Ichi. If only you knew how much I'm going to make you pay for doing this to me. If only you fuckin' knew. '_ Lost in a world where the hunt for his shinigami prey had already begun, Grimmjow didn't even notice when his stream of consciousness drifted and brought him into a state of deep, uninterrupted sleep.

-------------------------

In the real world, Ichigo Kurosaki was having a rough few days. It was bad enough that he had the strange feeling of being molested in his sleep, but this Vizard training was taking its toll on him. He was tired beyond belief; that short girl was a freaking maniac. The second he thought he had a break; she'd pounce on him with her sword and attack him relentlessly. Needless to say, she was not on his list of favorite people.

He stood with his feet should width apart, his hands on the hilt of Zangetsu, his knees slightly bent, waiting for the taciturn blonde dwarf to attack. A single line of sweat rolled down the left side of his face, serving as an indication as to just how long they had been fighting. His bright orange mop of hair was also soaked through, clinging to his neck and face, partially covering his eyes. He was relatively uninjured, at least in comparison to some of his other fights. That was probably because he was still only two rounds in, and the amount of cuts and scratches was definitely going to increase.

Sensing movement behind him, he lunged to the left, swinging his massive blade behind him to the right, to surprise his opponent, while his left drew out his hollow mask. It came slowly, the dark reiatsu gathering and then covering his face, with the exception of his eyes. As he turned, using the momentum, he felt the shallow slice of a blade through his stomach, a sensation that caused him to stumble. _'Where the fuck did that come from?' _He maneuvered his body into the stumble, using it to his advantage, swinging the sword low, aiming for the feet, and pulling back when he felt the resistance of Hiyori's ankles. It wouldn't be nice to completely cut off her feet, no matter how annoying she was, and the fact that she hadn't moved to avoid major injury meant something was off. Standing up from his crouch, Ichigo was surprised when he wasn't beaten into the ground verbally or physically, and that the whole area was silent.

"What's going o-" Then he felt it. The presence that was outside, stifling him, luring him. _'Who the hell could it be?'_ He knew it wasn't any of his friends; they couldn't even find the damn place, yet alone have enough reiatsu to leak through the barriers that were set up. Yet, the sensation was familiar, as if he'd met them before. The strength was obvious, but there was something else under the surface of the reiatsu, something feral and vicious. Something that challenged him with a snarl he couldn't ignore. '_It's Grimmjow…'_

"Let go!" Two of the Vizards had a firm grip on him before he even realized that he had moved

"Just let your soul society friends handle it, you aren't ready!"

"Then what's the point of all this training if I can't even fight?" He squirmed viciously against his captors, trying to escape to fight his newest nemesis. They didn't budge in the slightest.

"Let him go." Shinji held back the two others, allowing Ichigo to confront the man he knew was outside and waiting for him. This time, he wouldn't be the weak one, he would show Grimmjow just how strong he really was.

-------------------------

He had been standing there for some time, waiting for his prey to emerge from the safety of the barrier, the barrier that he had foolishly tried to hide behind. Grimmjow wasn't having any of that though. _'Hiding? Where's the fun in that, huh? You have ta' make this fun for me Ichigo; otherwise, I might be forced to do something you won't like.'_ It was bad enough that he had to come here with Yami and the new…whatever the hell his replacement was, but now he had been waiting for a ridiculous amount of time. Finally, something emerged from the warehouse.

"Yo. I've been looking for you, shinigami."

The shinigami paused, removing the sword from his back and smirking.

"That's my line."

The prey didn't know what he was doing to the predator; the anticipation of the fight was driving him insane, setting his blood to boiling, and then turning the heat up even more. The tension that saturated the air was exquisite, driving the senses of the two into overdrive.

"Let me show you," Ichigo began, raising his hand over his face, "in this one month, how much I've changed." The fight began, since neither could hold back anymore. Ichigo activated his bankai with a flourish.

"Hah…It's just a bankai, what's so great about that? Did you forget?" Grimmjow gloated, taking satisfaction in the look that entered his opponent's eyes, his smirk growing more confident, "You, with that bankai, couldn't touch any part of my body…" The look was challenging and cold.

"Did you forget something?" The mockery was clear and condescending in the shinigami's voice. "From the technique of my bankai you…" He motioned, with his sword, to the scar that marred Grimmjow's chest, still angry and red, "received that wound."

The arrancar's eyes narrowed the challenging smirk barely visible.

"I have one last thing I want to ask, Grimmjow." Ichigo moved to a fighting stance, "What happened to your arm?"

The smirk on the blue haired man grew into something of a feral smile, the predatory gleam growing in his eyes. "I threw it away before I came. I thought it'd be too much of a hassle. I don't need two arms to kill you." _'But that's not on the agenda anyways. I'm only going to break you.'_

"Is that right?" The words were low, dangerous, threatening. It turned Grimmjow on in ways he couldn't even begin to describe. "In that case, there's no need for me to go easy on you!" The last part emerged as a challenging roar, bestial in nature, responding to the wild creature before him.

"Do that." Grimmjow's canines were exposed now. _'Ichi, you don't even realize how much youwant to submit to me. That's what's going to make this part so much fun.'_ "If you don't want to die that is!"

The two of them began to battle, Ichigo's hand moving to the left side of his face, gathering the sinister hollow reiatsu around his palm, forming the mask completely over his face. The energy swirled around the boy, and golden- yellow eyes glared from the slits of the mask at the surprised former Espada.

"Wh-What is _that_?!?!"

"Sorry, I don't have time to explain." The scratchy voice coupled with Ichigo's created a strange dissonant chord, grating to the ears and unpleasant to imagine. The substitute shinigami moved with such speed that it was all Grimmjow could do to block and that, just barely. Or so he thought, as their swords collided and he heard the low guttural scratching of "Getsuga Tenshou!", and felt the force that repelled him, sliced him and challenged him.

Grimmjow stood stooped over and bleeding, his eyes no longer playful. "This… power…" he wheezed out, his eyes never leaving Ichigo, "ain't shinigami…you bastard! What have you done in this month?" _'He's stronger than me right now…What the fuck am I supposed to do now?! I won't let you win, no matter what I have to do!'_

Launching another Getsuga Tenshou, Ichigo stated "I thought I told you…" Suddenly, he was gone "That I don't have time to explain!" He appeared again, behind Grimmjow, trapping him between his sword and the dark energy that was hurtling towards him.

'_Shit.'_

Grimmjow fell, plummeting to the ground after the explosion, but took the time to raise his arm and gather energy in the palm of his hand, a red glowing ball. "Cero." It hit the Vizard dead on, but did very little damage. However, the time that it had taken for Ichigo to block had given the arrancar enough time to come up behind the teen, swords pressed against their counterparts; the only things separating the two opponents.

"It's over! Grimmjow!" Ichigo said forcefully, pushing Zangetsu against the light blue of the taller male's sword with great force, gaining ground as he forced the former Espada back. Or, he was, until the mask broke.

"It's the end for you! Shinigami!" Grimmjow crowed, taking delight in the fear that had returned to the eyes of the man who would, once again, become his prey. With a single swing, Grimmjow sent Ichigo effortlessly to the ground, the shinigami's blood staining Pantera, the air, and the dismal gray of the ground.

Landing on top of the injured boy, Grimmjow straddled him, a leg on each side of Ichigo's stomach. The teen was bleeding profusely, the thick liquid on his face and torn shinigami uniform, mingling with the sweat that had come from the vicious fight.

"This is how you should look, _Ichi_," The boy's brown eyes narrowed in suspicion and anger at the new nickname given to him by the maniac sitting on him, who was almost as bloody as he was, "all torn up and messy, just for me. " A long finger began to trail down the exposed skin of Ichigo's chest, mixing the blood into the skin, making careless patterns. Grimmjow's face came closer slowly to the prey, stopping for a few seconds with every advance.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!?" The indignant and rebellious response spurted from the orange haired boy, who was still struggling, despite the pain of his rather extensive injuries. He couldn't move the person on top of him, not even a little.

"Be quiet will ya'? I want to play with my newest toy." Light blue eyes were alight with mischief , clearly enjoying the situation. Grimmjow continued the games with his finger, angling it slightly so that his sharp nails began to make small lacerations on the otherwise smooth skin of the sputtering teenager's chest. The boy gasped at the sharpness of the slight and unexpected pain. "Oh no, what's this?"The arrancar's voice was deep and sensual, "I seem to have cut you." The feral grin returned to Grimmjow's face, spreading wide enough that part of it was actually hidden under the bones on his face. "Now, I can't have that, can I? What would people say when my pet has marks all over them?" He bent down, licking the small, already healing injuries, savoring the taste of fear in the blood.

-------------------------

"Toy? Pet?! You can't be serious, you sick fuck!" He knew that the blue haired man was crazy, but this was beyond ridiculous. He couldn't, and more importantly, wouldn't be anyone's pet. No matter how nice it felt when they licked you. Especially when the tongue started to move from his chest to his stomach, making him eagerly anticipate just how low that tongue would go. _'Wait…something isn't right….the bastard is fucking LICKING me__!' _The struggling began anew, stronger this time, as Ichigo was desperate to get the hollow off of him at almost any price.

Ichigo's arms snaked around and pushed the asshole off of his chest and off his body completely. He took advantage of the surprise to scoot away, the idea of standing up and running never occurring to him.

"Why'd you stop me?" Blue hair matted down by crimson drops hung loosely in front of the even more intense blue eyes of the dangerous creature in front of him. The eyes roamed over his body, making him shiver at the meaning behind them, the possessive look scaring him even more as he realized that he wasn't as angry at the man's actions as he should have been. "I was just getting to the good part."

Hearing this, Ichigo turned red, both in embarrassment and anger. His shoulders tensed, locking into place and his eyes narrowed. "Get. Away. From. Me."

"You mean you didn't like it?" The fake innocence of the hollow fooled no one, especially not when that smirk couldn't possibly get any wider, indicating that there was still something more to come.

"I would never! Especially not with something so disgusting as a hollow." Angry eyes met cocky ones, sparks (of the non-amorous kind) met between them, the tension again becoming more than they could handle, as Ichigo tried to back farther away, while Grimmjow had started moving back over him, crawling on hands and knees, since the shinigami was still on the ground, propped up on his elbows after pushing the hollow off of him, legs apart for better support.

However, the human didn't realize that this allowed room for Grimmjow to move his legs between the boy's own. As he lowered himself down on the confused man, their faces almost touching, their groins met halfway, and Grimmjow gave a sharp push, eliciting a sudden inhale of breath. "Are you sure?" His head lowered, almost as if in slow motion until their noses were touching, his lower body lying completely still, to Ichigo's dismay.. "I think you liked it." His head angled, and a pink tongue emerged, coming to the jaw of the shivering man beneath him. "I think you _really_ liked it." A scratchy, wet appendage moved from the chin to the ear purposely, lingering as it flicked the edge of the ear before returning to the mouth. "I think you liked it so much," Now, Ichigo felt the nose of the other nuzzling his neck, a pleasurable sensation causing his body to adjust for the man on top of him, "that you don't want me to stop.". The sudden pain shocked him, causing him to flinch as the warmth left quickly, only to be replaced by the sharp sting caused by strong white teeth.

Suddenly, he was being lifted by the torn folds of his clothing, coming face to face once more with a very confusing one armed man. His feet dangled a few inches off the ground, the two weren't that different in height, but what he noticed more was the seriousness that lurked behind the vicious lust of the other. "But if you want more, you're gonna have to surrender to me."

"I would neve-"

"You will."

As Ichigo opened his mouth to respond, they both noticed that others were only minutes away and approaching fast. Their eyes darted to the direction of the reiatsu, and then back to each other. Brown eyes studied a face that was tanner than his own, but not much. Blue ones studied the contrasting orange mop and brown eyes before throwing the man roughly to the ground and turning away briskly, so they wouldn't be caught in such a compromising position.

"I won't." The words were soft, but strong. Grimmjow heard them and smiled, but continued walking.

"You will. And you'll love every second of it."

-------------------------

In a dark room located in the heart of Los Noches, our favorite flamboyant pink thing had finally come up with his perfect revenge. Surrounded by machines and other science machines wacky enough to but Urahara and Kurotshuchi to shame, he danced and squealed in a manner comparable only to that of excited fan girls, the solution in his hand. The liquid stewed rebelliously, bubbling every now and then, in a large flask.

"This is perfect! Not only can I get my revenge on Nnoitra, but I can experiment on the others too! They'll never know what hit them!"

He ran excitedly out of the room, heading straight for Aizen's quarters, so that he could present him with this fabulous strategic weapon. After he stopped and paid a visit to Nnoitra of course.

-------------------------

Of course, Syazel didn't know that Aizen already knew about his creation. Video cameras are such a wonderful thing, especially when they allowed him to keep an eye on his lil' troublemakers. He spun his office chair in a circle several times before placing his feet on the ground, forcing him to stop.

"Gin, when Syazel gets here, make sure you avoid any syringe he has, and show him in."

--------------------------

Yes, the first real chapter! Grimmy sure likes to get started doesn't he?

What'd ya think?

Also, I know this is a bit ambitious for a first time thing, but there will be possible mpreg situations, although they will not happen for a while, and they might not involve the main pairing, but I' going to try and figure out how to work the poll thing so you can tell me what you think.

Again; suggestions/corrections/feedback are appreciated.

Have a nice whatever time of day it is where you are!

-The poll is in my profile!


	3. Chapter 2

Okay, so first off; I'm sorry for taking so long! I'm in the middle of midterms, but I needed a break, so I cranked this out.

Second; I apologize for the random meh with Tatsuki, it bored me to tears, and I was just like.."I hate this part, why the hell did I do this?!?!?"

Third; Citrus! So please, if it offends, skip the last 3 blocky paragraphs....cool?

Fourth; I do not own bleach. I don't make money off of this. Hell, I barely make money off my job!

* * *

"Stop fucking around!"

Ichigo was slammed into a wall harder than he'd ever been before, or at least, harder than any human has before.

"That presence of hers that I've always felt is gone! The presence I feel when she's close by!" Tatsuki was livid, pressing Ichigo further and further into the wall, the rough surface grinding and scraping his back through the school shirt in a way that only reminded him of Grimmjow. _'Damn it, not now! Don't you dare think of that psycho right now!'_ Ichigo's initial lack of response only made the nerve wracked girl's voice climb a few more octaves and strengthen her grip on his shirt. "For a while, the presence faded to a point that it seemed like it was trapped behind a wall or something…but the yesterday, even that faded!"

-------------------------------

She couldn't stand it. That little mama's boy knew something, and he wouldn't fucking tell her! The fact that this little crybaby would hide something about her best friend from her caused her to increase the anger in her voice to the point that she sounded hysterical.

"You know something right?! Ichigo‼"

"What's with you? I already told you I don't! Something's seriously wrong with you! What are you even talking about?!" Now the little shit was lying to her _and_ yelling at her? Oh hell no. How dare he try to lie to her, she could see the truth in his eyes, the way they were a little too defiant of her, as if the intensity would cover up the fact that _he knew_ where Orihime was. He knew, and he just kept on denying it! It wasn't fair, she was fucking worried. How dare he! Her eyes narrowed, full of anger and betrayal.

"You…really don't think I know anything." Oh, she knew. " I have seen you…wearing that black kimono…and fighting with all those strange people…!" She didn't know why she saw this, and no one else did. At the moment, it didn't matter; her friend was missing. She didn't care if she had to beg. "Everything you're hiding." Her pride didn't matter right now; where the hell was Orihime? "Ichigo… isn't it enough…just tell me…" She was close to breaking, what if she could do something, wouldn't that be enough of a reason to tell her? Because she was strong, she could save her…

She saw his eyes change, losing their shock, their fear. She saw the way he set his jaw, decisive in a way that would follow with his next words. Brown eyes that could be so warm and expressive were frozen and stubborn as she heard the next cruel words the fell from his mouth.

"It has nothing…to do with you."

'_What?'_

Her eyes widened, becoming the predominant feature of her face, followed swiftly by the angry frown that came as her left hand clenched, and the right one swung, pressing into his jaw, forcing his head into the fragile glass until it shattered, the prisms reflecting the light from the sun through the thin layer of blood that sprinkled on the closest ones.

'_You bastard.'_

-------------------------

His body ground against the borders of the window and the wall underneath it, sliding slowly to the floor, his hand coming to his bloody face as the glass outside plummeted to the ground.

"Arisawa!"

Someone pulled her off of him, leaving him sitting on the floor. _'Kiego? No one else yells like that….'_ His left hand came up and wiped the spot where she had hit him; at least there wasn't any blood from the glass. No, all the blood was coming from his nose.

"Stop it Arisawa!" Kiego was clearly having trouble restraining her, especially since he was never really that strong to begin with, but his grip didn't lessen, no matter how hard she struggled. "What are you doing?!"

"Are you all right, Ichigo ?!" Mizuiro ran forward, worried.

"What the…" The blood had stopped flowing as freely now, only dripping from his nostrils in vermillion spheres.

"Just what am I to you anyways!? Aren't we friends? Aren't we, _nakama_?! (1)" Her face was contorted in anguish and betrayal. But above all of that was a desperate helplessness. His eyes had widened at the label, the meaning of it piercing his heart and making him feel so much worse than he ever had before. He shouldn't be doing this to his friend. "I've seen you in trouble countless times!" The frustration and anger had led to a weariness in her voice, the way it sounded as it trailed to a whisper, a whisper that Kiego couldn't hear standing behind her, but one that Ichigo could, his senses sharpened by his own obvious guilt. "Countless…" The new weariness transformed even more, Ichigo could see her muscles begin to go limp from the exhaustion of being tensed for so long, " I helped you out! You shouldn't be…" The strength was completely gone from her voice, all her energy devoted to holding back the tears she refused to show. "…shouldn't be …hiding anything…. from me…." The labored breaths that came from her chest were becoming too much for her to handle, even Ichigo saw that from across the hall "…Asshole..." and she was done, spent and weary beyond all belief, and if it wasn't for Asano holding her up, she would have crumbled to the floor across from Ichigo.

'_What have I done…I …I have to get Orihime back, for myself and for Tatsuki….I owe it to her… to both of them"_

"…Ichigo…"

"…Sorry… Kiego, Mizuiri, take care of Tatsuki." He stood up, hand on his knees as he straightened his back, wiping the tiny crystals of broken glass that had mingled with the dirty floor back to the dirty mess of cheap tiles. They fell slowly, as if they wanted to stay near him. "And also…" His back was turned; he couldn't let them see his face, not now, not like this. He couldn't have them injured. He had already hurt them more than enough, but he would do everything in his power to make sure that it never happened again. The next words had to be harsh, to protect them, to make sure they were safe, safe away from the danger that lurked cruelly over his shoulder, and striking any that got too close. "Don't concern yourselves with me."

He didn't need to turn around to see the incredible amount of pain that he inflicted upon them. _' A small pain, in comparison to what they could have felt had they stayed by me.'_. No, he didn't see the wide-eyed shock on Mizuiris face, the cold and rejected frown on Kiegos. He didn't even see when Tatsuki stared at the blood covering the glass before her and jerked herself out of Kiegos arms, sobbing. He saw none of that, but he knew it was happening, and a part of him wished he had never even heard of things called hollows and shinigami.

-------------------------

It was night time, and it was quiet. There were no stars tonight, just the alabaster sickle moon contrasting against a sky the color of tar. There were no breezes, or at least there were none in Karakura town. Ichigo navigated the silent neighborhood slowly, but purposely, in his shinigami outfit, the large sword on his back and his frown even more obvious than it usually was. His stride was even, and soon he found himself at his destination.

"Welcome. I thought you'd come by now. Kurosaki." Mr. Hat-and-Clogs himself stood leaning against his shop, the smoke from his pipe slowly drifting and fading into the crisp night air. Ichigo could barely see the eyes underneath the over-sized striped hat, and he was clothed as he usually was; a way to make normal people stare when he went out in public.

"Why…did you think that?"

"You probably guessed that I am the only one who knows…" He turned swiftly, and started walking towards the open door of the shop, his sandals making a click-clack noise on the ground as he moved. "… the way to Hueco Mundo." He began to open the door, leaving Ichigo standing in the street. " You guessed correctly." As he said this, he paused in the doorway, looked back and smiled; "You guessed correctly. And I've already gone ahead and prepared everything." With that, he vanished into the shop, leaving the door open for Ichigo to follow through.

Ichigo walked towards the door. _'I know this is the time where I should only be thinking about saving Orihime, but that guy is weird as all fuck.'_

-------------------------

In the large, intimidating hall where the arrancar gathered on odd jutting platforms, they had once again gathered, waiting to see what Aizen demanded their presence for this time. Aizen sat on a large throne pillar that completely dominated a large portion of the room, high above the floor, where several individuals had gathered. The new sexta Espada, Luppi stood with Ulquiorra, Yami and the human, Orihime Inoue.

"Welcome, to our castle: Los Noches"

Already nervous from being in the company of hollows that were so powerful, Orihime's eyes grew wider at the voice she heard, both from knowing that the person who said it was an accomplished murderer and from finally hearing that she was, without a doubt in the stronghold of the hollows.

"You're called Orihime Inoue, correct?" The calm voice came from what seemed like miles above, on his platform, looking down at all the hollows and the single human below him.

"…Yes…" The fear was obvious in her voice; it made the watcher happy.

"Sorry to ask you of this so soon, Orihime, but I want you to demonstrate your ability now."

The girl again barely stammered out a yes, shaking under the pressure of the Hollow's combined increase in reiatsu that threatened to send her to the floor, barely able to breathe. Aizen leaned his elbow on the armrest of his throne (for lack of a better term), and placed his right cheek on the palm of his hand as he continued.

"It seems like there are still some…who are not in agreement with our new guest. Isn't that so… Luppi?"

The freakishly androgynous creature stepped out of the shadows, where …"he"… had removed himself to while Aizen was speaking to the human. His face and clothes were dirty, evidence from the fight in the real world, and he was clearly annoyed.

"Of course," He bowed slowly to Aizen before continuing, "To say that our whole battle…" His voice began to take on an edge, before he resumed; "was just for the sake of bringing that woman over here…I can't accept that!" Finally, the edge gave way to some aggravation, something that Aizen clearly noticed.

"My fault." The smirk on Aizen's face grew immensely. "I didn't expect you to get that torn up, after all."

Luppi's face was positively red at this point, but he remained silent, choosing not to face the wrath of a man who was so much stronger than he was.

Aizen then changed the subject, a clear dismissal to Luppi; "…Now, that's right." He spoke as if the idea had occurred to him right there (which it obviously hadn't), "Orihime, in order to test your abilities, I'd like you to restore Grimmjow's left arm."

The statement caught everyone by surprise, especially Grimmjow. However, he wasn't the first to recover the ability to use their mouths; Luppi was.

"Yeah, right! Lord Aizen (1)!" He had started laughing as he was talking "Grimmjow?! His arm was immolated by Lt. Tousen!" The laughter began to evolve into a decided cackle; "You can't heal what doesn't exist anymore! The hell is she? God?!"

His laughter continued, even as Orihime began to move towards Grimmjow, speaking softly, but the word were heard throughout the room, their solemnity piercing like a death sentence.

-------------------------

"Souten Kishun. I…reject." The pins in her hair moved to form the golden shield, positioning themselves above and below where Grimmjow's left arm used to be. Grimmjow turned his head, watching as parts of his arm came back to him under the opaque surface. _'Finally! Now, now I can go find my little berry and show him what it means to be truly overpowered! Then, I'm gonna show you just how badly you need to know your place.'_ Turning his attention back to the physical world and leaving a world where he had an orange haired shinigami tied up and begging him to punish him, Grimmjow started to get kind of annoyed at his "replacement".

"Oi!, If you're trying to put on a good performance, just quit while you're ahead!" He was still laughing, not noticing that Grimmjow's arm was already making significant progress, "Just quit while you're ahead! If ya can't do it, we'll just kill ya'!" Now, he was getting mad again, since the girl just wouldn't stop. Grimmjow couldn't help but snicker inwardly at the stupidity of this guy. "Since that power of yours is just a scam, there's no reason to keep such a…" He paused, finally noticing the effect of the women's skills "…per.." Now, everyone could see the bone of Grimmjow's forearm coming from the sleeve, with the muscle and skin still being added. "…son…"

After a few more minutes, the arm was back, and just as good as new. Luppi stood there, pointing in the general direction of Orihime and Grimmjow.

"Wha…!" His voice trembled at the sight of something impossible.

Grimmjow simply stood there for a few minutes, staring at the left arm that he had finally regained, his eyes wide. He just kept on staring at his appendage, alternating the flexing of his wrist and fingers, getting acclimated to the feeling of having his full powers back again. It felt so good! Having this power, this capability to be the predator again, to fight once more at his full power; it was intoxicating. He kept thinking of the possibilities that his restoration could mean as Aizen explained the situation to everyone. Heh. He didn't need to know how it was done; he didn't care. The only thing that mattered was that he was strong again, and that he could finally stop having to listen all the Espada that he used to be stronger than. _'Wait a fuckin' minute here. If I got my old power back, don't I get my old spot back? Fuck it. I'll take care of it- I don't need it handed down to me on some goddamn silver platter. I'll just have to poke a few holes in this little shit first.'_

"Blah…blah…blah…This power violates the realm of god."

Luppi was still staring in shock at the walls, completely unwilling to believe that any of this was actually taking place. Grimmjow on the other hand, gave his wrist one last flick to test it out before grabbing the girl's attention.

"Hey…Chick." When they made eye contact, he gestured toward his back, indicating where his tattoo used to be. "Heal this too."

She bent down, and began to work on the scar that was left, and it was only a matter of seconds before the large, slanted six was back.

"What are you trying to pull…Grimmjow?" Luppi's face was dark. It was clearly not a good day to be a strange effeminate Espada (run Syazel, run!). His anger was almost at its peak, and he would not have this useless reject take his spot back.

Grimmjow turned his head, his eyes wide in anticipation ,filled with the need to fight and to make it as bloody as possible. His feral smirk had escalated into a vicious smile, his sharp canines even more pronounced than usual.

"…Ehh?" The sound was like a growl, a challenge, and before he even knew it, Grimmjow had his newly repaired arm through Luppi, the blood exploding out the back, landing on both the floor and the back of Luppi's uniform. His eyes were no longer excited; gaining such an easy victory from the person that was supposed to replace him was disappointing.

"Grimmjow… you bastard…" Luppi couldn't even speak without coughing up blood. His breath cam in slow, raspy, wretched gulps as his body was denied that functional veins and arteries it needed to keep him alive. His eyes were angry again, staring at Grimmjow with murder clearly written in them. Unfortunately for him, he was in no position to make that desire a reality.

"This is what I'm doing," The smirk was back, and the sadistic glint in those blue eyes was cold and terrifying. Luppi looked at him briefly in confusion before he noticed the gathering of energy in Grimmjow's other hand. His eyes widened at the implication of a cero from this close range. Before he could even say a word, Grimmjow continued, "Later, 'ex' number six." The red explosion blinded everyone in the room, and those close enough to the two Sexta's felt themselves get splattered with a thick, heavy liquid. When the intense red light was finally gone and everyone dared to open their eyes, they saw before them Grimmjow standing , his left arm died a deep crimson red, right in front of the bottom half of a body. Luppi's legs fell.

'_That was fun. I wonder if Ichi like blood as much as I do…It doesn't matter. I'm sure I can think of something that my little pet is going to like…Wait. Are people still fucking staring at me? The hell you ape-faced -shit suckers? Maybe if I act like I'm fucking crazy everyone else will get their asses out of here.'_

Grimmjow began to laugh like a the maniac that he truly was, his arms out to the sides, his head thrown back, and his eyes wide as he continued. " It's back! All my strength has returned! I …Am….Number Six‼" _'They don't really look convinced…fuckers. Better turn the crazy up a few notches.'_ "Sexta Espada Grimmjow‼" More maniacal laughter ensued, and eventually everyone began to leave, Ulquiorra taking Orihime to her "room", and everyone else going wherever it is they were supposed to be. Grimmjow calmed down and walked to his rooms happily, humming a silly little tune that made sure people continued to stay away.

After navigating the long and winding hallways of Los Noches, Grimmjow finally arrived at the corridor where his rooms were, and entered through the door with a six that resembled his tattoo on it. The room was something that he rather prided himself on, since he had taken care to decorate it himself since the monotony of black and white bored him to tears. It wasn't anything fancy, just some solid dark blue walls with a large medium blue couch pushed up against it and some chairs in similar blue themes took up the first of his four rooms. Most of the Espada didn't have such things in their rooms, choosing instead to give rooms to their fracción or just ignore them. Grimmjow had been one of the latter until he decided to get a pet, and from what he knew of pets, you have to keep them at least semi-comfortable otherwise they'd be all moody and shit. And he didn't want that.

Moving through the "couch" room as he had named it, Grimmjow ignored the adjoining "kitchen" as Aizen had called it and moved on to the two rooms that he used the most; the bedroom and the bathroom. He moved down the small hallway from the couch room and opened the only door, the one that led to his bedroom, where he threw his clothes on the floor and destroyed them with a small cero. He had plenty of uniforms anyways. Naked, he stepped into the bathroom and turned on the hot water and waited before stepping in.

As he stepped into the scalding water he growled at the heat of the cascading liquid and turned it down a little. After washing the blood off his tone forearm, he began to soap the rest of his lean, hard body. The soap glided over strong pectoral muscles, dipping slightly into the groove, and dragging lethargically across his darker nipples. His breath caught, surprised at the slight sensation, and continued to slide it lower on his body. The bar of soap rose and fell as it skimmed the toned stomach muscles of the hollow, and skated around the sensitive hollow hole to the messy forest of dark teal curls that covered the base of Grimmjow's semi-erect penis.

Enjoying the sensation of the lather on his now completely hard erection, Grimmjow began to slowly cover his cock with the substance, imagining that it was Ichigo doing it, lubricating it with careful attention before turning to the testicles nestled underneath that impressive erection and between his strong calves. Rubbing his sensitive and tight ball sack with the soap in his right hand caused Grimmjow to groan with the thought of seeing orange hair under his cock, and feeling his tongue play with the large sack, the thought found him moving his other hand to reach up to his sensitive nipple with his left, first sliding his fingers across it, the moving it in circles slowly, sensuously with the tip of his finger. When he began to pinch it harshly, tugging at it at different paces, the hand around his balls began to squeeze and release in time with the nipple treatment, causing a slight pain that gave him intense pleasure. As he began to work both his nipple and testicles faster and with greater abandon, a fierce strain between his legs indicated that he couldn't continue to ignore his angry red dick for much longer. Abandoning his chest and placing his left hand on his constricted and eager balls, he moved his right hand to the base of his penis.

He began to stroke slowly, getting used to the slick sensation on his sensitive erection, ; the pleasure that he got from rubbing just his thumb and pointer finger was so intense that he had to lean against the wall for support as his left hand massaged his nuts in a smooth circular motion, teasing the head of his erection by changing the position of his hand as he rubbed, the sensation of the two was building up in the bottom of his testicles. This caused him to revert to the easiest form for him; placing both large hands on his slick cock, they began to move in tandem, covering most of the shaft and occasionally the tip, doubling the sensation, causing Grimmjow to throw his head back in pleasure just thinking about how tight his new prey would be, growling at the need to release. Finally, when all the rubbing and stroking was paying off, he moved his left hand back to his chest again playing with his sensitive nipple, and let his right hand continue frantically. Back and forth it slid, moving faster with each movement, until the hand became a blur. When he couldn't hold it in any more, Grimmjow pulled hard on his nipple, and forcefully pushed his hand up his shaft, the feeling of his sperm coursing through his erection at breakneck speed, and bursting into the shower with a "Goddamn shinigami!", causing his knees to weaken and his back to slide down the wall, letting the warm water wash away the sweat and cum.

"I can't wait until I've captured you, Ichigo Kurosaki. The things I'm going to do to you…they'll be better than a fight."

-------------------------

"Gin,"

"Yes, Lord Aizen?"

"How far have the shinigami made it so far?"

"They have, so far, only managed to make it past the Privaron Espada."

"Hm….And Syazel?"

"He found a test subject, but refuses to tell us who."

" I see. Well, I suppose we're going to have to be surprised."

* * *

So....how'd the stab at "adult themes" work? I really need to know, this was my first one, and it just seems so...awkward....

Next time should be the last time that I steal from the manga! Although I might do it the time after that too....

I appreciate reviews, if you have the time.

Also, I'm thinking about getting a beta, so if anyone knows anyone or is a beta, I'd appreciate a sample of your beta skills. Speaking of beta's, I'm establishing a beat profile ...eventually ( I swear I'm better at editing the work of others than my own by like 876 times!) so ...yeah....


	4. Chapter 3

Okay, I meant to have this up by early Friday (before noon), but now it is early early Saturday. I apologize.

This part of the story does not include fun smut like things like the one before, but this chapter is necessary....if you want a semblance of plot that is.

I really wanted this to be huge since I had a lot of free time over break, but since I got distracted with new hobbies, this was kind of a last minute thing, and therefore may be...inferior....to the other chapters, but don't be too bummed; when the entire story is done, there will definitely be revision of all chapters to make them something both wonderful and strange-like Grimmy's hair.

This is also the last time that I will be copying/paraphrasing from the manga, thank goodness.

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach, but I do own my disturbingly hot Grimmjow fantasies. =)

* * *

It all flashed before him. The memories of Los Noches were coming at him in an unrelenting barrage of pictures and sounds. The pain had long since faded into the back of his mind, a slow burning that traveled through every part of his body. He ignored the thick liquid that he was slowly drowning in, since it was no longer important. He had failed, and for his failure, he would die. Orihime had not been saved, and even if he had, then he could no longer use it as an excuse to hide his real goal. He needed answers for the questions that he had been faced with every day and night since his encounter with Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. Not questions, to be honest, but he needed things to be put in their place; the strangeness of the Espada's previous comments was wrong, and simply could not be left alone. That was why he had come here, although his friend was still important, there was no denying that Grimmjow factored into the decision heavily. And now, now he was here, lying on the floor dying, without answers, and placing Orihime back into danger. He was failing here, after all that he had been through, because he wasn't strong enough.

-------------------------

*Flashback*

---------------------------

He had been running down the hallway, having shortly split up from his friends. He ran swiftly, but he did not resort to shunpo, saving his energy for the actual battles. He took a few more steps down the immense length of the hall, when he was suddenly distracted by a shrill voice.

"Ichi-go!"

He turned to see the small form of the strange child hollow in a pea-green shirt/dress like creation running behind him, huge tears that fell at an alarming pace.

"Nell?!"

"Wha-What the hell are you doing here!? Go home!"

She jumped as he spoke, screaming, "Nell wanted to thee you again Ichigo!" her eyes closed as she leaped, green hair fluttering underneath the mask that rested precariously on her forehead.

"Listen to me!" Ichigo shouted, pivoting as he began to speak, his voice angry. "Damnit!" He raised his hands preparing himself for the sudden burden that he was anticipating "Alright then! Time for 'catch and release'!" He braced himself for impact, exerting pressure on his legs.

"Super high speed!"

The girl hit his armpit as she rocketed towards him, the strong bone knocking the wind completely out of him as his back hit the floor.

"You bastard!"

"Nell wanted to thee you Ichigo, Nell wanted to thee you!"

The sobs only grew in volume as he let her stay there as he stood up, and the memory ended.

-------------------------

*Flashfront!*

------------------------

He smiled, or at least, he thought he did. Even here, it seemed, he would make friends that would follow him into danger. He wondered where she was now, and whether she would find the other hollows that she called friends. The imaginary smile faded when he realized that it was his fault that the separation had even occurred, his fault that her safety was uncertain. He didn't know how long he had been lying in the pool of blood, since the memory had been surrounded by both sides with periods in which he knew nothing; seconds or days may have passed while he lay there unable to move. He waited, not knowing what he waited for and then it came.

Memories came at him, not as specific as they had the time before, but in flashes and images that were present only for a moment. He saw the first fight that he had in Los Noches, against the privaron Espada, where he had been saved by his new friend when he was incapable of realizing that his normal form was insufficient against his opponent. He mentally grimaced at the moment when he realized just how much stronger he would have to be when he faced the actual Espada in a world when they were capable of maximizing their true power.

The scene faded into the aftermath of the battle, the point where he had felt his friend fall, and he still could only think of the words that he must say to a man in a short jacket and with bright blue eyes. He hated himself for not feeling as strongly for Chad as anyone else would have, even now. It was not that he didn't care about Chad, but he had convinced himself that Chad could take care of himself, although the defeat seemed highly unlikely, for even before the new training, Sado was never someone that would be defeated easily. But that didn't matter. He was determined to find Grimmjow.

He found himself reliving the moment when he felt Rukia fall, the panic of knowing that someone as strong and confident as her would be defeated so soon after entering this world inhabited by hollows. This, of course, only led to the next part of that sequence, one that he couldn't help but remember in all it's disturbing detail, given that it was what had brought him to this point in the first place.

--------------------------

*Flashback*

-------------------------

His eyes were wide, recognizing the voice that was speaking to him. He turned desperately, and saw the frame that filled the doorway behind him.

"You….You're that….." He trailed off, not having anything of real significance to fill that sentence since both of the beings in the room knew what he was reaching for. Ulquiorra shifted his weight slightly before speaking.

"Long time no see, Shinigami."

The Espada was walking down the steps now, down to the part of the room where Ichigo was, slowly, but with an almost disturbing amount of confidence.

He didn't remember much of the conversation, but he remembered that the hollow had established it as fact that Rukia was dead, although he denied that it had gone that far, both to himself and Ulquiorra. He remembered trying to walk away, to save her, and how the other male had baited him into attacking, using Orihime as an example. He could recall how he told Nell to stay back, so that she wouldn't get hurt. '_She must still be around here then….'_ He had used all of the strength that he had at that time, and remembered the anger at being blocked with a single arm.

Ulquiorra had pushed him back, breaking columns with the strength of the blow, and how he had responded instinctively with his getsuga tenshou. Ulquiorra had almost blocked the powerful black blast with both hands, although the wall behind him had crumbled. His mask had broken after one shot, and Nell was all over him, prematurely thinking that he had won. Then, turning away, he had heard Ulquiorra begin to speak again, and the cero that had formed startled him.

When the cero blasted from his hand, Ichigo was sent flying, through the wall and a fair distance into the sand of Hueco Mundo. Rushing to Nell, who he believed had been caught in the blast, he failed to notice Ulquiorra next to racing next to him until it was too late. Ichigo got up, or at least tried to, before Ulquiorra was there again , standing over him, talking, the words flowing over him until the last part of him, the only part that he truly heard.

"-You've got nothing else to lose. Surrender."

The eyes taunted him as the command was given. Mustering some strength, Ichigo brought the sword up to Ulquiorra's chest in defiance.

"Who the fuck… would surrender to you?!"

And then, Ulquiorra had revealed the truth of his rank, and the real beating began.

-------------------------

*Flashfront!*

-------------------------

Grimmjow had been watching the end of the confrontation between Ichigo and Ulquiorra, and he was most upset. This was his fight. It should be him who brought the shinigami to his knees in defeat. It was him who would own the teenager through victory and pain.

He was glad now that he had made the stop to pick up that almost useless woman; this way he would be able to defeat his prey when they were both in good condition, it would only make the undeniable defeat of the strawberry _**his strawberry**_ that much better. He had been hesitant to bring her in the first place; her own emotions would most likely interfere in his plans for the shinigami.

The girl squirmed. It was like she didn't even appreciate that he had saved her from the two hollows that were intent on killing her out of jealousy. That had been fun, although nowhere near as fun as fighting the shinigami had been, and would soon be. The fear in the woman's eyes when he had told her that he wasn't there, saving her not for her benefit, but for his, was even better still than those two little hollows. But still, it was nothing in comparison to the anticipation.

He saw as Ulquiorra thrust his fist through the flesh of the shinigami, leaving a mark where the cuatro Espada himself had one. After he had left, he watched the pathetic green clad little hollow cry over the death of his prey, pleading for him to stay with her and not to die.

Then, he was there, standing over both of them, a strange look in his life.

"Step aside, brat."

"Sexta…Espada…Grimmjow….!" The brat was quivering in his mere presence, a thought that would normally have him cackling with joy in the discomfort of others. He glared at the pathetic lump in front of him, dying in his own pool of blood. His anger grew at the lack of life that the shinigami displayed, as he nudged a foot underneath the body, and used it to flip the man that was practically a corpse. He kept the anger off of his face as he continued to stare at the marked body. A body that was marked with another's sign displayed to the world in place of his own.

"Tch… Just as I thought."

The little brat just kept on gasping like a fish as he pulled out the woman, bound and gagged from behind him. She stood hunched over the body, and couldn't even say his name properly, and when she lifted her eyes from the sight in front of her a command awaited her.

"Heal him." The tone brooked no room for argument, but her eyes still flew to the icy blue of the Arrancar's. He ignored the babbling of the little green girl until the voice started to get on his nerves.

"Shut up!" The girl looked up frightened beyond all belief, " Quit your bitchin' kid. The next time you get all worked up like that…" He trailed off lazily, readjusting his position on the rubble. "…I'm gonna fucking blow you away." He said it like a fact, not a threat, which only scared her more. "He can be healed in silence. Shut up and watch."

The girl continued to work on him, still not going fast enough to satisfy him.

"Who…would do this?" The question was quiet, and Grimmjow almost didn't catch it.

"Ulquiorra." The name came out like something disgusting. "This is his symbol," He gestured, uncharacteristically nice. " I don't even know if the bastard's realized it himself, but when he takes an interest in a certain prey, he always rips a place in them in the exact same place as his own. I'll make him realize…" His voice got more primal as it continued, something unfamiliar to any of them who knew the Espada being carried as an undertone, " What happens when you lay a finger on someone else's prey!" The last part came out as a roar, a reminder of just how brutal this man could be.

-------------------------

He had finally regained consciousness, and the first thing that he noticed was that he was no longer facing the floor and his own blood. The second thing he noticed was that there were two people who were very close to him.

"….Nell…and Inoue…."

"Kurosaki!"

"Ichigoo!"

Suddenly, he could feel the other person in the room approaching, in hard, confident footsteps that clearly identified him as male.

"You can stop healing him now." The voice was low and gruff, the voice that he had been searching for the entire time he had been in Hueco Mundo. He felt himself being pulled up by the scruff of his uniform, and he was, yet again, in a position that allowed light blue eyes to study him with intense scrutiny.

"But…he's still scratched and bleeding!" Inoue's protest was not as strong as it would have been, but the man was dangerous. She took a step towards them, although neither of them looked away from the other.

"That's fine. Those just take time." The grip on Ichigo's clothes tightened, and he was brought even closer to the enemy. Grimmjow moved his head to the right, so that his mouth was by the shinigami's ear. " You've got such a nice friend, Ichi. It would be such a shame to have to hurt her more than she has been already."

He inhaled sharply, both at the threat and at the fact that he had already failed so badly in protecting his friend. He hated the smile that he could almost feel the smile that Arrancar had on his face as he continued to speak where Orihime and Nell couldn't hear or see.

"Oh, yes, Ichigo." He hated the way his name sounded coming from that mouth; it sounded so helpless and weak. " Why…just a few minutes ago I found some other lesser hollows about to rip her to pieces. Good thing I was heading over to get her just for you."

Ichigo hissed as he processed the information, wondering exactly what the others had tried to do, and wondering what had happened to her in Grimmjow's presence since he knew that the man that held him was by no means gentle. "What's your point….Grimmjow!?"

The taller man took a minute to think, or, as Ichigo knew, to pretend to think. " I was thinkin' that it must be horrible to see your friends in pain, Ichigo." Ichigo felt, more than saw, the hollow take a measure of how affected he was by this thought process before the Espada continued. "I was just thinking that it would be so much better, for you, if she wasn't in danger anymore."

Ichigo felt his eyes narrow, although he had made no effort to do so. He did not trust the man in front of him. Not in the slightest.

"You wouldn't be saying this unless you had an idea."

"You're right. I wouldn't." Suddenly, Ichigo was flying across the room, a pain in his stomach from where Grimmjow's foot had made contact. He hit the wall with a solid thud, but no noise passed through his lips. "I've got new orders, shinigami. You and I….well, we're going to be spending a lot of time together." He remembered Orihime and Nell, and turned to face them. "You can go now woman. I don't have reason to keep your worthless ass anymore, and Aizen sure as hell don't need you."

Grimmjow opened a garaganta behind her and pushed her through, dropping her off in the real world, not really caring where. She struggled, but she wasn't much to someone like Grimmjow, who handled her effortlessly. Ichigo couldn't help but watch as the garganta closed and she screamed.

"Kurosaki‼"

He couldn't even get up before Grimmjow was in front of him again.

"Now that she's "safe" shinigami, it's time that you and I got to finish some of the stuff that we didn't get around to finishing earlier."

Ichigo was angry, although he was in absolutely no position to fight Grimmjow, something that the bastard had probably planned when he stopped Orihime from healing him. He glared up at the man, triggering the reappearance of that arrogant smirk that was half hidden behind the mask. They continued to stare at each other, the angry frown and the amused smirk never relenting. They stayed like that for a while before Grimmjow spoke, but not to Ichigo.

-------------------------

"Brat. Aizen wants to see you."

Nell quivered in fear at the name that required her and at the person who was talking to her. She started to speak.

"Why-"

"I don't know. I also don't give a fuck, so shut up and get moving."

Nell started moving slowly, every step filled with fear, as Grimmjow commanded, while the man himself bent over, roughly picking Ichigo up. He tossed him over his shoulder, the bruise from the earlier kick impacting with the unforgiving shoulder of the Espada. Ichigo groaned in protest, but a sharp jerk from Grimmjow showed him that he didn't really care how much it hurt-he was going to keep on moving.

The moved across the dessert of Los Noches, Nell in front of Grimmjow until he decided that she was moving to slow, so he picked her up roughly and carried her underneath his free arm, using sonido to move towards the main hall of the large fortress.

As they entered, Grimmjow turned down the second corridor on his left and dropped Nell on the ground outside of the large, and partially open door.

"In there." He practically growled. He was more than ready to ditch the kid so that he could teach his new plaything the kind of things that defeated pets did for their masters. Seeing that the kid was inching towards the door, he left, zooming through the halls of Los Noches before he arrived at his rooms, and opened the door.

As soon as he was inside, he took the shinigami off of his shoulder and threw him to ground with a single command.

"Strip, Shinigami."

* * *

I feel evil for that, but seriously, you want me to be more awake for the adult nature that may be happening next chapter, if you still read it.

I'm closing the poll in a week on April 3rd. Please vote if you care (poll in profile) about this aspect of the story. So far, there will be no mpreg, although not many people have voted, so it is subject to change.

Has anyone else noticed how strange Grimmy's feet look in the manga?

Thanks for reading. Review are appreciated, but not yet mandatory. =)

Ack! I almost forgot to thank the people who gave me feedback last time! I wanted to say thank you again, because I really appreciate it, and if you don't see any improvement in the flaws that you identified, it is because I am still considering them or attempting to learn how to improve. Thank you.


	5. Chapter 4

So....yeah. I had some free time on my hands this week and decided I'd update quickly. I'm never doing that again. Because I was stupid enough to think that writing a lemon would be easy (FML it is the single hardest thing I have ever had to do. I spent two damn days on it and it still blows!) I told people that I'd have it up after the poll was finished, which was about an hour and 45 minutes ago. There will be no mpreg. Of the whopping **32** of you who voted, almost half of you were against it. So yay. It fits the storyline better without mpreg anyways. Maybe sometime in the future then....

I'd like to apologize for the horridness of this....thing....in advance. I should have spent more time on, but I won't have any time this weekend, and I'm not a promise breaker, so it went up like this.

Disclaimer; I wouldn't claim this mess even if you forced me to.

**

* * *

  
**

The floor was cold, hard and somewhere Ichigo didn't really like being. Yet, try as he might, he couldn't bring himself to leave the tiles where he was sprawled out, again resting on his elbows and with one leg bent. His uniform was still in tatters from the fight, if it could be called that, with Ulquiorra. His chest was almost completely exposed, the fabric of the shinigami outfit only barely clinging to his shoulders. It wasn't safe to leave the floor; the floor was something he knew, something that wasn't about to change on him, and more importantly, the floor wasn't going to confuse him. Especially not by telling him to take off the minimal amount of clothes he was wearing.

"Wh-what?" It didn't even sound like a question, especially since both of the men in the room knew it wasn't really one.

"You heard me. Strip." Grimmjow slammed the open door shut with a flick of his foot, his gaze never straying from the human in front of him. "Now."

"No." Ichigo's face was defiant, as defiant as it could be when he was still injured and already half naked on the floor. He wasn't going to give in to the Espada in front of him, not in such a humiliating way….No! not in any way! The staring contest continued, although it wasn't really a contest when one of them knew he'd be getting his way in the end, no matter what resistance the other put up.

"I didn't offer you a fucking choice Ichi." Ichigo shuddered, not at the pet name, but at the realization that he didn't mind it as much as he thought he should. "You're gonna move your fucking hands, take off your goddamn clothes and then you're going to march down that hall, go into the door on the right, sit on the fucking floor and wait until I'm ready, like a good little pet."

"Hell no! What the fuck are you even talking about with these creepy-ass nicknames and calling me "pet" and shit?!" He was quivering in anger at both the situation and how easily Grimmjow could get under his skin. The fact that his hands had moved to do as he was told almost immediately had absolutely nothing to do with it. Knees shaking, he lifted himself up to stand, slowly, using his arms to support the unsteady legs. "You at least owe me a fucking answer as to why I'm the one Aizen wants now and not Orihime!"

Grimmjow was in front of him in a flash of sonido that forced Ichigo to flinch back a half step, leaving only two or so feet between his back and the wall. He advanced slowly, each step deliberate and powerful, forcing the younger male to back up with him, until he was against the wall, and Grimmjow continued to advance. _'Where the fuck is my sword?'_ He couldn't help but feel that even if he did have it, he was powerless against what was about to happen. Grimmjow stopped when his midsection was against Ichigo's, a strange heat building up between the two bodies.

"You want answers, Ichigo?" The voice that had started out low got even lower on the last word, causing shivers to run down the shinigami's spine and travel through the rest of his body. Now the rest of Grimmjow's upper body was getting closer, their heads right next to each other, each facing the opposite way. "You're gonna have to earn them, _Ichi_, and even if you don't, then I'll have to punish you for being a bad little pet." His ear was buffeted by the breath coming from the taller man's mouth, and while the words were low, and quiet, he could feel the vibrations that traveled through their bodies when Grimmjow spoke them. The vibrations reverberated through his bloodstream, picking up speed and directing the flow between his legs to his rapidly hardening erection.

"But since you're not used to your new home, I'll lay out the groundwork for you. You're not here because you're important; you're here because I want you here. Aizen don't give a fuck about you or that woman, so he won't be checking up on how you're doing. Since I'm the only one who's gonna pretend to give a damn about you, I think you realize it's in your best interest to do what I say, don't you, _pet?_" Ichigo was powerless to stop the next movement as Grimmjow moved his face so that it was in front of his own, and forced his lips on Ichigo's.

The tongue that invaded the shinigami's mouth was rough, persistent and vaguely familiar. It ran over his teeth in long, slow swipes, moving as the lips that connected the two bodies changed positions frequently. It was a demand for surrender, being so completely unstoppable and controlling that the younger of the two found himself unable to breathe, and arched underneath the sheer power of the man who was dominating him. A rough hand pushed his chin up, cupping it to maintain the angle, allowing the Espada leverage into the moist cavern he was intent on invading even more thoroughly. Ichigo would have liked to blame the red flush on his face on the fact that he was denied air, but even he admitted that not enough time had passed for that to be a plausible excuse. His arms slowly moved up Grimmjow's body, first on his chest, as if to push him away. Then, as the pleasure built up in both his mouth and abdomen, they moved to the shoulders, supporting the once again unsteady legs. The unsteadiness of the legs caused Ichigo to unknowingly conform to Grimmjow's body, causing the painful erection to brush against the larger bulge of the taller man. The movements of Grimmjow's lips turned into sharp nips and short kisses, withdrawing his tongue and finally allowing the breathless shinigami air as the hands found each other around the blue-haired man's neck. Suddenly, the movement was brought to a standstill as Grimmjow ended the daze Ichigo found himself thoroughly enjoying. The longing whine that came from the orange haired boy was something that he found didn't bother him very much.

"Now then, pet," The drawling voice caught Ichigo unaware as he became aware of his position. He had molded his body to mimic the posture of the other, almost completely draped on the lean, powerful body and panting heavily. The hand had never left his chin, and now angled it, forcing eye contact between the two men. "Strip down and go wait in the room at the end of the hall, and then, maybe I'll really reward you for being a good little toy. What just happened now, that was barely a warm up."

Ichigo's breath hitched as he untangled himself from the firm body that was his support. _'There's…something…better?' _ The thought caused the boy to moan as he began to slowly shuffle down the hall, dragging one foot in front of the other, still dazed from the pleasure.

"I said strip out here. Don't be so eager for me to punish you, you won't enjoy it."

Ichigo turned, lifting his head to meet Grimmjow's intensely blue eyes. Their eyes stayed locked as one hand moved to undo the white sash that was around his uniform. The black material sagged at odd angles, finally released from the restraint of the sash. Ichigo's hands then took the edges, and slowly moved them away from his body, revealing that he wore nothing underneath. The uniform snagged on his shoulders as he began to pull the tattered material off of him. When he pulled the sleeves off, he held the fabric to the side, arm outstretched. The removal of the hakama underneath the top had happened somewhere in between, with a quick drop of his boxers and a kick to the side. As he stood there, his dick perpendicular to his body, bobbing up and down lightly, he never moved his eyes from the other man, asking what he was supposed to do with the mangled clothes. Grimmjow moved a single finger slightly, beckoning the boy to him. Ichigo again moved slowly, not trusting the hollow now that he was even more vulnerable. When he finally reached Grimmjow, a darker hand reached, grabbing his erection in one hand and the uniform in the other. A few painfully slow strokes were given as the clothes were destroyed in a small red light that blinked in and out of existence.

"You won't be needing these anymore." With that and a slap to the ass that left it red and stinging, he was turned around and directed down the hall. "I want you kneeling on the floor next to the bed when I go in. Don't even think about touching yourself."

-------------------------

As Ichigo walked towards the bedroom, Grimmjow moved from the room with the couches and into the kitchen to make sure everything was ready. Like hell he was going to get up and make sure it was ready after he had fun with his new toy and was tired. In the kitchen, he made sure that he had the different kinds of pet food that humans ate. He ate it too, it just didn't help him to move up in the world of hollows.

The next stop was back into the main room, making sure that the deliveries that he ordered from the hollows that handled the "behind the scenes" aspects of the large caste-thing. Yes, the boxes were waiting outside of the door, and after a quick inspection, they were just what he told them he wanted. They'd better have been if the minions expected to be alive in the morning.

Deciding that he'd made his new little toy wait long enough, he moved towards the bedroom also, feeling his rock hard cock grow even stiffer at the thought of what awaited him.

------------------------

The soft carpet in the bedroom was comfortable, Ichigo had realized in the eternity that he'd been waiting for Grimmjow to enter. His body was sweating with need, the small drops lazily spilling from his chest to the ridges of his stomach muscles. His hands were clenched in a desperate attempt not to touch his shaft, and he needed so badly to touch it that the head was slowly going from a deep red to a bruising purple, with few clearish drops gathering and dripping onto the carpet. His knees shifted in the deep , cushioning forest of carpet, and as he began to move his hand to the insistent erection between his legs, he was stopped by Grimmjow's entrance into the room.

"I guess I finished just in time. You almost made me need to punish you….again." The deep voice was causing him to groan again, the reprimand only making him want release that much more, making him need the relief, by whatever means necessary. It didn't help when the teal-haired Arrancar began to take off his clothes, first the short jacket, the lack of sleeves revealing just how muscular Grimmjow was as the material slid off his forearms. It happened so slowly that Ichigo knew that this powerhouse of a man was deliberately tormenting him. He could almost feel the scrape of the slightly abrasive fabric as it glided along those smooth, tan muscles that were taut from the extension of the arm.

Then came the removal of the hakama. Grimmjow slowly undid the sash and dropped it on the ground next to his jacket. He had taken his shoes off at the door, and with a powerful thrust of the hips, the hakama pooled around his ankles and he stepped out of them. As he walked towards Ichigo, the boy couldn't help but notice the sheer power that even this part of Grimmjow exuded. Long and thick, a slightly tanned erection emerged from brilliant teal pubic hairs, swaying with Grimmjow's movements.

Ichigo felt his mouth go dry at the anxiety of what was going to happen next. Grimmjow had crossed to the bed in only a few steps, and now he was sitting in front of Ichigo, resting his hands on the bed. His powerful legs were spread, giving a clear view of the goods he had to offer; the silky ball sack covered in fine teal hairs and the two testicles that hung heavy in them.

Ichigo hadn't even noticed that he had moved closer, not until his knees hit the edge of the bed. He looked up at the Espada lounging on the large bed; the confusion in the deep brown eyes was almost tangible.

"You don't want me to…."

The infuriating smirk was back in full force, a confident look in the clear blue eyes. A hand moved from supporting him on the bed to give the engorged phallus a few teasing tugs and shakes.

"Get to it, pet."

Hesitantly, Ichigo moved upwards on his knees and positioned himself so that his lips were next to the most sensitive part of Grimmjow's body. A part of him needed to know what it felt like, no matter the blow to his pride, while the other told him that this was not how it should be. He hesitated, and licked his dry lips, catching the sensitive head with the backside of his tongue. The sharp inhale of breath from the man on the bed was all that he needed to help him make up his mind. Anything that would give him power over his captor, although he couldn't really find it in him to think of him as such. A real lick to the slit this time, tasting one of the many tastes of the sexta Espada. A longer lick from midway up the shaft to the tip, circling the head, again the taste of a promise, of something more to come.

"Don't just fuckin' lick it. If I wanted that, I'd get a goddamn dog for a pet." The voice was annoyed, but breathless, and egged on both by pride and the criticism, Ichigo covered the tip with his soft lips, gliding them over the head a few times before he moved a little bit further, taking more of the Espada into his mouth. It was so thick, he could feel his cheeks bulging around the smooth, salty skin of the large cock. He had a little over half of the length inside his mouth and he was beginning to reach his limit. His left hand moved towards the base, stroking it in time with the movement of Ichigo's head. Groaning at the stretching of his mouth, the vibrations caused a strangled gasp from Grimmjow, a quiver in the heat that Ichigo had stored in his mouth, making it larger and harder still.

"You've got such a hot mouth pet, but you're gonna have to do better."

"MmmmMhmm!"

"You can't? Well, since it's your first time and all….I guess I could help you out this one time."

Still moving his head up and down the shaft, he was caught by surprise at the hand that was gripping his bright orange hair, forcing him to take more. The hand roughly forced him down the erection until his nose was only an inch or so from the thick, bright blue pubes. The smell coming from them forced Ichigo to relax his throat, finally a swallowing Grimmjow whole. His now free hand moved down from the shaft to the tight balls that were moving slightly in time with the movements. He squeezed lightly and then rolled them around in the palm of his hand, and the moan that he got from the hollow above him was so beautifully erotic when coupled with the musk of his genitals.

"Yes…! Just like that Ichi!"

The smell was deliciously heady and thick, a combination of sweat and the danger of the man. It was the smell that was making him move his hand to jerk his own dick, slowly so that the other man wouldn't notice. The groan that escaped from the overwhelming scent and the thick tool that was massaging his throat showed that with just a touch more stimulation he would cum harder than he had ever before, spraying all over the carpet, bed and his own body. Feeling the satiny sac that he held in his left hand tighten, he began to knead them with more force, barely beginning before the hand in his hair pulled his mouth off that smooth member.

"You almost made me cum, you naughty little boy, but I'm saving that for later."

Ichigo was pulled up to the bed roughly, his head making contact with a pillow as he saw the lust-filled face of Grimmjow above him, spreading his legs and rubbing some kind of slick substance on his fingers. As soon as they were covered, a finger soon found its way into a tight hole. The feeling of the finger inside of him caused Ichigo to shift slightly, not from pain, but just from the strangeness of something being somewhere that has never been explored. Grimmjow began to move, in and out to prepare for the next step, not wanting Ichigo in too much pain. Just as he had adjusted, he felt another finger squeeze in beside the other, this time causing him discomfort.

"P-Pull it out! Stop that! It hurts you bastard!"

"It'll get better, so shut up and deal with it shinigami." The two fingers moved in opposite directions, their wiggling causing the tight passage to wide a little. They continued like this for a short period of time until there was room for a third finger. It was getting exceedingly uncomfortable until the tip of one of the narrow fingers brushed against a spot that Ichigo seeing stars. The gasp was by far the loudest thing in the room, and the end of it saw the boy wriggling around, trying to get the fingers to cause the same reaction.

"Knew it was only a matter of time Ichi; you're almost ready for the real thing. And you're being such a good little pet with all those noises. I can't wait for the noises you make when you're riding me and not my fingers."

The words were lost on the squirming young man since he was too focused on the pleasure that the appendages promised him. A few seconds later, the warm digits were removed from the orifice, and Ichigo could feel something harder, larger and slick against the hole. Adjusting himself so that he could see what was happening, he watched in a strange fascination as the head began to slide in, stretching him further than he had thought he could stretch. Then the pain came, like he'd been hit on the head, he collapsed back onto the bead, his breathing shallow from the exertion that it took not to scream.

It felt strange, being filled in this way, but Ichigo was just glad that Grimmjow wasn't moving, and that he had some time to adjust.

"Ow! You fucking asshole! What the hell?!?!" Apparently he had been relieved too soon. The man above him was slowly moving backing forth, the girth of his penis causing Ichigo's hips to move from side to side, given how much pressure the walls of his passage were experiencing. It was fucking uncomfortable.

"Hehe. Now you're getting feisty? Isn't it a little too late for that when you're lying there with my dick in your ass?" He thrust in casually, and strangely enough, the pain was kind of changing into something much better.

"Shut up! I suffered from blood loss you idiot, of course I wasn't thinking clearly." They were falling into rhythm now, both of them pushing forward at the same time, and retreating with equal synchronization.

"Not good enough, shinigami. I think the real reason was that you liked it when I took control and put you in your place, like the little pet you are." Their breathing was becoming heavier as they moved faster, the pain still very present, but the pleasure was gathering also. With a particularly well placed thrust, Ichigo was seeing stars again, and his breathing went from labored to unemployed.

"Th-there!" Grimmjow ruthlessly pulled out and then snapped his hips forward, hitting the spot again. "Y-y-yes!" Neither of them talked as they continued to buck back and forth in a fast frantic rhythm. Every time the sexta Espada pushed forward, Ichigo's muscles clenched, providing a delicious and needed friction as the hot length pulled back only to enter again.

They were close; they had gotten to the point where not only their actions and breathing in sync, but also their quiet cries of pleasure. His hands around Grimmjow's neck again, Ichigo pulled him down to his mouth, initiating the kiss but allowing the Arrancar to take control as the mask scraped lightly against his cheek. Their bodies being closer than before, they could now feel every tremor that passed through the skin and muscles of the other, effectively giving them both double the stimulation. Hips moved up meet a firm abdomen pushing down, trapping a sensitive cock between the two bodies that were rubbing together at a frenzied pace.

Ichigo felt his leg lifted at the same time the swirling tension came to a point where it was about to overflow. Grimmjow held one leg on his shoulder, a testament to the brown-eyed boy's flexibility, and was gliding into the tight passage with more force and speed then before signaling that he too was almost there. This final stage saw the two of them moving faster in a synchronization that was almost too perfect, each of them fighting, not for the scars that they could give, put for the ecstasy.

It was too much. One final thrust had Ichigo screaming into the mouth of his new lover as he came over both of their taut and sweaty bodies. Grimmjow followed seconds later, filling his prey with his seed, claiming victory over the one he had hunted.

-------------------------

"Neliel. You've been gone for far too long. It's time to return to the world you left behind."

The little girl stood confused and petrified in Aizen's "throne room", unsure of what exactly that statement meant. Aizen saw this confusion and laughed, a sound that could no longer be thought of in terms of humor.

"Follow me, we shall go visit the labs to help eliminate that confusion."

* * *

Can you tell I was kind of like "Shut up, story!" ?

Reviews help me a lot in writing quality.

Anyone else kind of angry at the manga that came out on Friday? I'm just like C'mon move the story along, damnit!

I'll stop now. G'night.


	6. The Return!

Okay everyone, I've made a decision. As you can see, I've deleted some of my later chapters (the ones I wasn't a huge fan of). What does this mean you ask? It means that I've finally decided what to do. Going on from chapter 4, I will be re-writing the story. As far as the story itself goes, I'm probably not going to re-introduce a lot of the shit I pulled out of my ass that I wanted to call a plot. It wasn't good, it wasn't going anywhere; it's gone. Basically, I'm going to start focusing on the relationship again, since it was pretty much neglected later on in the story.

A lot of you were hella supportive, and I thank you for that. I just needed some time to realize what was best for the story/ my satisfaction with the story. Ironically, I got more reviews for when I decided to take a break than I did for any of the chapters. =) Just kidding. I think. The important thing is that a lot of you were great, and it meant a lot, as I (hopefully) let you know. It meant bushels to me.

As far as the next chapter goes…well, I haven't started it yet. *cough, cough* So, you'll have to be patient for a little longer, although I would like to have it up by October, I'm not making any promises. HOWEVER, I will not be adhering to my previous update schedule, as I believe that it was largely responsible for my lack of effort previously. Updates will come whenever the hell they come, and requests for "please update soon" will be acknowledged as praise for the story, and nothing more.

You'll be Hearing From Me Soon,

MCrind.


End file.
